Facing Fear a KaiOc oneshot
by Wolfalchemist01
Summary: i wrote this because it got stuck in my head for days, i made it slightly shorter then usual because i think it looks good like this :D anyway let me know what you think. i know Kai is a bit out of character but hey :p


FACING FEAR

The bladebreakers decided, because they won the last tournament, that they would go for a picknick on the cliffs near the ocean. Ray would prepare the food along with Hilary, Max would bring blankets, Kenny would bring plates, Jay would make sure they had enough drinks and Tyson, well, after a vote, the team decided he had to help Kenny.

"Hey Jay?" Max asked as he walked towards his house,

"Yea?"

"Could you try and convince Kai to come aswell? I mean you two are together, so it should he easier if you asked it."

"Yea, but... Oh well i'll give it a go. Just don't be upset if he won't come, he has his moments."

"Haha, yea, good old Kai.

"You make him sound old now Max." The ravenhaired girl replied, a small smile spread over her face.

"Well, see ya later Jay, bring some sweets along!" The blonde boy said before running towards his house, laughing all the way.

'Oh no sweets Max, Drinks yes, sweets no.' Jay thought, deciding to take a shortcut through the forest part of the park.

Suddenly she got surprised by an arm sneaking around her waist and a hand covering her mounth.

"Mhmmmhmmm"

"Complaining?"

The young girl knew this voice all to well, when the hand covering her mounth joined the one around her waist, Jay turned around to face Kai. Yes, Kai Hiwatari. Everyone told her it was impossible, but just by being herself and being around when he needed practice, she managed to make him change his mind about dating someone, which was about 2 and a half years ago.

Sneaking her arms around the Russian bladers neck, Jay slightly parted her lips, getting ready to say something. But got interrupted by Kai placing his lips over the girl he held in his arms, moving his tongue over her bottom lip, he was granted acces and the battle for dominance began. His arms tightened around Jay's waist, pulling her closer into his chest. Not long after the battle started, Kai heard a small, bearely noticable moan appear from the ravenhaired girl infront of him. Breaking the kiss, but still holding his arms wrapped around her waist, Kai looked Jay in the eyes.

"What was that for?"

"Complaining?"

"No, not at all. What was it good for?"

"Just wanted to say hy to you." Kai said with a small smile. Ever since he and Jay started going out, she told him to try and smile more often around her. Because of the way his eyes looked when he smiled, it could make her heart melt right away.

"One hell of a hello that was. You could surprise me more like that."

Kai released Jay from the hug and grabbed her hand, putting his fringers inbetween hers, walking along to where she needed to go.

"What did you want to ask? You were about to say something before i kissed you." Kai said with a smirk on his face, looking down slightly, he saw Jay was almost as red as Dranzer was.

"Well, you know the others are doing that picknic thing later,"

"And they asked you to ask me?"

"In a nutshell, yea. I'd like you to come though. Ray was bringing Mariah and Max was bringing Emily with him. I would feel kind of left out."

"Kenny is there."

"You know what i mean." Jay said, looking at her boyfriend who was still holding onto her hand.

"Fine, but no puppy eyes anymore. I might lose my control over myself right here."

The ravenhaired girl blushed heavily at the thought of what happens when she didn't stop with her puppy eyes, which seemed to be inresistable to Kai. For a guy, who supposed to hold back his emotions and a girl, who thought no one would love her, they showed eachother alot more then just basic loving.

Kai just smirked, knowing his girlfriend was thinking about what would happen if she kept looking at him with puppy eyes. Most couples would have passed this phase a long time ago, but because both were the first to one another, they wanted to make sure they were comfortable with how everything happened. By now Kai didn't mind how, when or what they did, because everytime, Jay would have a blush spread across her face. He didn't mind it at all, it just showed him how much the girl was in love with him and that alone meant alot to him even if he didn't say it often.

LATER THAT DAY AT THE PICKNIC

"Wow Jay, you really managed to make him come along."

"Yea, something made him change his mind."

"Oh what is that? Maybe i can use it on Tyson."

"Haha, i'm not gonna tell you that secret Hilary. Besides Tyson isn't Kai so it will probably be different." Jay said with a laugh, her friends could know alot, but this thing was something between herself and Kai, like their own little trigger. For Jay, it were Kai's eyes when he smiles and for Kai it were her puppy eyes.

"Well he's still looking over the ocean but at least he's here."

"Yea you got that right Max." Ray said to his friend, while holding the hand of Mariah.

Suddenly the group was susprised by an enormous cracking sound and something really heavy falling into water, like a huge rock. Rock?

Jay opened her eyes wide, fear spread all over her body as she turned around and ran towards the water. Stopping when the water reached her feet, the ravenhaired girl froze. She nearly drowned when she was young, and never got over that fear no matter how hard she tried.

"KAI!" Everyone yelled as they saw him fall down among the rocks.

The young girl stared at the spot where her boyfriend just fell into the water before running off towards the rock that was still sticking out over the water.

"She's not gonna kill herself is she?"

"She's going after Kai." Ray said as his eyes followed the running girl.

"But she is scared to death of water. What if she can't swim?"

"Tyson, instead of being a panicbom, come with me to get a doctor." Hilary said quickly before grabbing Tyson's hand and running off.

Jay ran towards the top of the cliff and looked over it, trying to find the spot she saw Kai fall into. When she found it, Jay ran back off the cliff before turning around again and running as fast as she could, telling herself she had to do it. The moment her feet touched the end of the cliff, Jay stretched her arms out infront of her.

"Ray look there is that a dog?" Mariah asked while pointing to the cliff.

The nekojin looked closely at the long thing flying in the air, from where they were standing it looked like a dog. But when he took a closer look at it he noticed it was ...

"Jay? She jumped!"

Diving face first into the cold water, Jay started to panic as the water surrounded her body. When she got back at the surface, instinct took over and even though she was swimming almost like a dog, the ravenhaired girl managed to keep her head above water and shout at the top of her lungs.

"KAI! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Upon hearing a faint and painfull 'here' she turned her head to the left. Seeing Kai try to stay above water, but once he went under and didn't come back up, Jay used all the strength her mind could give her, telling herself she had to dive. As Jay closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and dived under, moving her arms around infront of her, trying to find any part of Kai's body. When she got hold of his arms she went back to the surface and tried to move the Russian male on her back.

This was the only way she managed to swim even though she feared the ocean, even though it was slightly harder for her now. But her main priority was getting Kai to the beach, he couldn't swim back up so she knew something was wrong.

After alot of going under and swallowing the ocean water, Jay managed to get Kai to the beach, completely exhausted. The doctor, who had already arrived, waited for Rai and Max to grab hold of Kai and bring him on the beach. The moment the doctor opened his bag to take out equipment, Jay tried to get up, which only resulted in her fainting. Even though she was scared to death of the ocean once she couldn't stand on something, she jumped in there, trying to save Kai.

"JAY!"

"Don't worry Hilary," Tyson said carrying his friend out the water and bringing her to the doctor aswell. "She faced her fear to save Kai, either one of us could have jumped in to save Kai, but she bolted off like nothing."

"B – but what if she tried to hard."

Tyson groaned, getting annoyed with the worryness of Hilary and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her, preventing her from running around.

Jay opened her eyes slowly and tried to get up, getting some help from Mariah and Ray.

"Everything hurts."

"You sure preformed quite a number out there."

"Yea well don't -" Jay's eyes widened as she remembered why she jumped into the ocean. "Where is Kai?"

A cough behind her made the Ravenhaired girl turn around, seeing Kai without a shirt and with a bandage around his leg. Not thinking about her boyfriend being topless she ran straight to him, burrying her face in his well built chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay, i was worried that i would lose you."

"I'm here arent i?" Kai said in a softer voice then usual.

The rest of the team stayed at a little distance, leaving their team captain a bit of time with his girlfriend.

"Everyone said you ran off, and when they thought you wouldn't come back they saw you jump off that cliff straight into the water."

"But what if you were really hurt? I can't love anyone else, i will only give myself to you." Jay replied, tears streaming down her face, joining the sand on Kai's chest.

"Jay..." A sigh escaped Kai's lips but was quickly replaced by a smile. "You jumped in there without thinking, you're scared to death of the sea but you managed to save me. How can i not be okay."

"Oh my god... i jumped into water." Jay said with a surprised look on her face before burrying her face in Kai's chest once again.

"I never thought you would actually jump in yourself," Kai said with a smile, pulling Jay off him slightly and putting his hands on her cheeks, before leaning down and planting his lips on hers. Jay didn't hesitate to kiss back and wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck, while Kai's arms sneaked around her waist. Licking Jay's bottom lip, Kai was soon granted acces and began another passionate battle of dominance, however this time it seemed to last for ages.

Untill they got interrupted when they heard cat calls behind them and 2 loudmounths screaming 'Kissy Kissy on the sand, soon a baby in the hand.'

"Go after them." Kai whispered in Jay's ear with one of his cheeky smiles only she was allowed to see.

"My pleasure." The ravenhaired girl replied with a grin on her face, before kissing Kai quickly and dashing off after Daichi and Tyson screaming "GET BACK HERE!"

"Haha, she just jumped in the water not long ago and is already chasing after them. Can't blame her." Ray said as he appeared besides Kai, who's eyes never left Jay.

"Yea, i never thought she would be the one actually jumping in."

"Kai, i don't think she would have done that if it was me or Max who fell in there."

"She would sacrifice herself to keep me safe."

"Make sure you never let go of her." Ray replied before walking back to the group that was watching the chase, sitting down next to Mariah.

'Oh don't worry about that, i knew how to spend my life from the day i met her.' Kai thought as he looked at his girlfriend, who had helped him to open up, sitting on Daichi and Tyson who layed face first in the sand.

When she felt Kai's eyes on her, Jay looked up and walked towards Kai. Wrapping her arms around his waist and looking in his eyes, the ravenhaired girl smiled at her boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around her chest and leaned in to say something in her ear.

Rai, who sat next to mariah followed the entire scene in silence. He saw how Kai whispered something to Jay, followed by her saying 'yes' loud enough for him to hear and them sharing another kiss.

'About time Kai,' Ray thought before leaning over and kissing Mariah on her cheek quickly.


End file.
